danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa Infinity/Chapter 5
Daily Life Post-Trial I was won of the first to get in the elevator to leave, only behind a mumbling Minori. Sakutaro stood next to me, and I whispered in his ear, "I'll come over later." He nodded. I started walking towards my house. Free Time Haruka Tadokoro On my way to my house to get my meds, I bumped into Haruka. "--! Oh, Yuki-kun, you surprised me!" she exclaimed. "Hello, Tadokoro," I said, casually, "we haven't talked, have we? How are you?" She looked down. "I'm quite worried about Minori. It's like she's gone insane..." "What did you expect? She's been put through more than any of us during this struggle for survival. She was doomed for this ever since Saeko died. She's been kidnapped, accused of murder, and now this. If she, by some chance, survives... she'll likely be put into a mental hospital. It's a sad truth..." I casually waved and continued on my way to get my medication. Sakutaro's House After getting my meds, I made my way to Sakutaro's house. I knocked on the door, and, much to my relief, he answered. As soon as he let me in, I set the bottle of medication down in the kitchen and joined him on the couch. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer. I didn't resist. Instead, I laid my head on the side of his chest. We sat there, silently grieving the losses Kazuki, Shōko, and Minori's sanity. Eventually, we ate then went to bed. I silently started to cry. Sakutaro, noticing the wet areas in his shirt why I had my head buried, "What's wrong?" he asked. "We're almost down to half..." I said. He wiped away the tears and smiled. "Don't worry... I'm here. We'll find a way out." I nodded and let myself fade out of conciousness. Morning Sakutaro and I headed to the Monokuma Café, where everyone had gathered. Minori was setting at a table alone, far from anyone else. Subaru looked at us then waved us over. "Kyung was waiting for you two. She has a suggestion to make," he said. "That is right," Kyung announced, "I want to suggest that we explore this island more thoroughly than we did when we first got here. That means going beyond the forest." "I'm all for it!" Atsushi chimed in. "Me, too," Sumire said, "It might lead us to an exit from this tropical hell." "I think this is a good idea!" Asahi singsonged. "Yeah, it's good idea..." Raven groaned. "I'm in!" Subaru said. "It's definitely a good idea!!" Lisa yelled. "Yeah," Haruka said. "I support this expedition, but what about Minori...?" "We'll just have to drag her along!" Lisa exclaimed. "I'm game," I said, "but I can't walk too fast or too long..." Sakutaro put his hand on my shoulder, "I'll carry you." I could feel myself blushing. "So we're all in agreement?" Kyung asked. "Yeah!" we all exclaimed in unison. Midday I climbed onto Sakutaro's back, and the expedition began. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. When I awoke, everyone was staring at our find: a whole other settlement! We all split up to go look around. Sakutaro and I found a few resteraunts, a hotel, and a beach. We all saw the rest of the group congregating on a bridge. We went to go to talk to them. "I need help opening a door," Mireille said. "I'll help!" Asahi exclaimed. "I'll come, too," I said. "I will, as well," Kyung stated. "Me four!" Sakutaro exclaimed. Cabin Sakutaro, Mireille, Kyung, and Asahi all pulled on the doorknob in unison. The door opened extremely quickly, almost sending the four tumbling back. The cabin had shelves full of poisons, chemicals, and medications. Sakutaro and the others immediately stared looking around, until Mireille called my name. "Hey, Yuki!" she exclaimed, "What's this?" She held up a glass bottle filled with purple liquid. "Please, let me see," I requested. She handed over the bottle, and I twisted off the cap and smelt it. "Purple in color... smells like lobluria maritma... it's C-452166: a potent fake death drug!" "A fake death drug?!" Asahi asked, with a quizzical look on his face. I nodded. "Lobluria maritma...?" Kyung questioned. "Sweet alyssum. It's a pleasant smelling flower. Easy to grow," I explained. "And you know all of this, how?" Mireille asked. "I've used it in a murder plot before," I explained, "for a book." Everyone nodded. I handed back the bottle, and Mireille stared at it for another few seconds before setting it down. We all left soon after that. We split up again so that we could each do our own thing. Sakutaro and I went to look around some more, etc.. I saw Mireille teaching Atsushi croquet, Sumire drinking her usual tea, Minori sitting and staring, Asahi and Lisa running around, Haruka drawing pentagrams in the sand, and Kyung sitting by herself, looking at her eHandbook. I soon lost track of everyone. Little did I know, that would be the last time I'd see two of my classmates alive. Deadly Life When we all met up, we noticed something: there were only ten of us as opposed to twelve. Minori and Mireille were gone. No way... No, not again! Not two people this time! "Sakutaro! Kyung!" I exclaimed, "We need to go to that cabin!" "Why?" Kyung asked, "Have any suspicions?" "Damn straight I have suspicions! I think that they're there!" I exclaimed. This was the first time I had really panicked during a murder. It was... new. Sakutaro simply nodded, and let me climb up on his back so we could get there quicker. Kyung ran with us. The cabin door was still open, showing us the bodies of Mireille Fabre and Minori Sagi with chilling clarity. Monokuma's voice came in the loudspeaker; "A corpse has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, a Class Trial will begin!" Investigation Results * Monokuma File #5 ** Victim: Minori Sagi ** Age: 16 ** Cause of Death: Blunt force trauma to the head ** Time of death: 4:18 PM * Mireille's Body: Mireille is still alive, but comatose from drinking an entire bottle of C-452166. * Croquet Mallet: We found a bloody croquet mallet not far from the victim's body. It's likely that this is the murder weapon. * Mireille's Mouth: Some of the drug was found dried in a line from her lips to her chin. It was likely the killer forced her to drink it. * Bottle: The bottle for the drug was found in Mireille's right hand. Class Trial Phase 1: Discussion #1 "We have almost no evidence, for real this time!" Asahi exclaimed. "Yeah..." Kyung murmured. "This is gonna be difficult..." Sakutaro muttered. "A-Are we gonna catch the killer?" Raven asked. "Don't worry, we absolutely will!" Subaru said. "The lack of evidence is concerning..." Haruka murmured. "Agreed," Atsushi said. "UGH! WE NEED TO FIND THE KILLER!" Lisa yelled. "Of course..." Sumire muttered. "Well, obviously the killer tried to frame poor Mireille," I said, "the drug was placed in her right hand." Phase 2: Nonstop Debate #1 "Well, Mireille might not have realized how intensely powerful the drug is," Raven stated. "Yeah..." Kyung muttered. "She might have drank it on her own free will," Haruka said. "Get your facts straight!" I yelled, "Her mouth had dried purple liquid falling from it to the chin!" Phase 3: Discussion #2 "I think..." Asahi murmured "That Mireille was the killer!" "Can't we agree on that?" Sakutaro asked. "I don't agree!" I exclaimed. "Well, get convinced!" Monokuma yelled, "Cuz it's the truth!" "You're just giving us the answer?!" Sumire asked. "Wow..." Kyung murmured. "Thanks!" Atsushi cheered. "Yeah!" Lisa yelled. "Really, thank you!" Subaru exclaimed. "You're just going along with it?!" I asked. "I hate to draw out a trial when the killer can't defend themselves...!" Monokuma hummed. Execution